


And the proof is in this song

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno avrebbe mai preso in mano la questione, lo sapeva perfettamente, così come lo sapevano gli altri quattro. Cosa c’era da prendere in mano, del resto? In mano loro non avevano mai avuto nulla! Erano vincolati dal contratto, non potevano decidere di mollare tutto da un momento all’altro, nessuno poteva scendere dal treno in corsa.<br/>Il cellulare s’illuminò: Louis lo stava chiamando.<br/>Chi aveva detto che per fermare il treno fosse necessario scendere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the proof is in this song

30 maggio 2014 

“Su le mani, Manchester!”  
All’urlo di Liam Harry si sentì morire. Ed era completamente solo, fatta eccezione per Patrick, uno dei tecnici degli effetti speciali.  
Il ragazzo, in preda al panico più totale, si voltò verso la scenografia, come se avesse potuto vedere Patrick attraverso i pannelli, e strinse forte il microfono.  
“Been a lot of places, I’ve been all around the world”  
Liam attaccò con la prima strofa e Harry cercò di fare qualcosa di sensato, ad esempio saltellare a casaccio per il palco. Si ritrovò accanto a Zayn e gli lanciò un’occhiata terrorizzata.  
Doveva lasciar perdere, era l’unica opzione.  
D’altro canto però non poteva: insomma, Patrick era pronto e non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo sul palco, quindi avrebbe fatto piovere coriandoli in ogni caso. Non che quello fosse un problema, però era la sola scusa a cui il cantante potesse aggrapparsi.  
Niall attaccò con il suo pezzo e l’ansia di Harry crebbe a dismisura.  
Sarebbe potuto correre nel backstage e annullare tutto. Si poteva sempre fare un altro giorno, magari in un altro Paese, magari durante un altro tour.  
Harry prese un profondo respiro, che risuonò in tutta l’arena, con somma disapprovazione di Liam, e si preparò a cantare.  
“Don’t forget where you belong, oh! Don’t forget where you belong, oh! If you ever feel alo…”  
La sua voce morì a metà ritornello.  
Ecco, sapeva che l’angoscia lo avrebbe fatto stonare.  
Liam si voltò verso di lui e gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupato-interrogativa il cui significato era: “Cosa fai? Lo sai che la prossima strofa è la tua? Devo cantarla per te?”  
Harry scosse impercettibilmente la testa e si riprese in fretta, terminando con “And the proof is in this song.”  
Non aveva mai odiato così tanto quella canzone.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e si lanciò con trasporto nel suo pezzo: forse non avrebbe mai più cantato su un palco come quello, era meglio godersi ogni momento.  
Oh, no, non era assolutamente il caso di cominciare con le paranoie, bastava già il terrore che si era impossessato del suo cervello e delle sue membra a complicare le cose.  
Secondo ritornello, la fine era sempre più vicina.  
Partì l’assolo di Louis e Harry avvertì che qualcosa stava cambiando: era come guardare un film a rallentatore, tutto era calmo, il suo cuore aveva pressoché smesso di battere ed era tutto così vivido da sembrare finto. La calma prima della tempesta. Si sentiva libero e leggero, il sudore sulla schiena non lo infastidiva più e non udiva nemmeno le urla del pubblico.  
Terminato il pezzo di Louis e Zayn, Harry ricominciò a cantare con gli altri, mentre i secondi scorrevano con una lentezza disarmante.  
Era quasi ora, constatò lanciando uno sguardo al soffitto, era quasi ora e non aveva paura. All’incirca.  
Gli spettatori presero a battere la mani a tempo. Una sorta d’incoraggiamento, pensò il ragazzo, le batté anche lui.  
“Never, never, never!”  
Socchiuse gli occhi. L’ultimo ritornello e poi sarebbe stato il momento. Louis si mosse da quello opposto al suo lato del palco, andando a cantare vicino a Niall.  
Perfetto.  
“And the proof is in this song.”  
Con uno scatto, in mezzo al coro generale di “oooh”, Harry si portò a pochi centimetri di distanza da Louis, evitò accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi, lo prese con gentilezza per la maglietta e lo baciò, mentre una pioggia di coriandoli si riversava su di loro e su tutta l’arena. 

 

14 maggio 2014 

Harry chiuse la chiamata con Zayn e si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
Ennesima telefonata di lamentele, ennesima volta in cui non aveva saputo che cosa rispondere all’amico: non voleva essere egoista, ma gli sembrava vagamente ingiusto che l’altro si sfogasse per Perrie quando lui da tre anni doveva nascondere la sua relazione. Almeno Zayn, anche se doveva sopportare la messa a nudo della sua vita privata - comunque se avesse voluto tenerla per sé non si sarebbe fatto tatuare una Bratz formato gigante sul braccio – e sentimentale, con Perrie poteva starci.  
\- Il problema non è solo lei – gli aveva detto – Il fatto è che non abbiamo più niente, Haz. Abbiamo tutto e non abbiamo più niente. Ci sono persone a cui ho promesso un’uscita mesi fa e che non sono ancora riuscito a vedere. Mia madre non sta bene e non posso nemmeno fermarmi un po’ da lei. E non è una cosa che succede ogni tanto: non una pausa, non un po’ di riposo. Album, tour, altro album, altro tour. Io proporrei di sfornare due CD all’anno, già che ci siamo! E’ ridicolo. –  
E allora Harry glielo aveva chiesto. – Preferiresti che la band non esistesse? –  
Zayn non aveva esitato nemmeno un istante. – Sì. –  
Non che quello fosse stato chissà che segno rivelatore: erano cose che pensavano tutti da mesi. Non poteva durare per sempre, no? Certo, nessuno aveva ancora parlato di fine, anche perché con Midnight Memories al primo posto in novantadue Paesi per la Modest! e la Syco parlare di fine era fuori discussione, quindi stavano zitti, fatta eccezione per le discussioni quasi sottovoce fatte al telefono o su Skype.  
Certo, lui e Louis la famigerata fine la temevano e sognavano quasi dall’inizio, ma la situazione era diversa: era diventato un desiderio condiviso.  
Harry tamburellò sullo schermo dell’iPhone e sbuffò.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai preso in mano la questione, lo sapeva perfettamente, così come lo sapevano gli altri quattro. Cosa c’era da prendere in mano, del resto? In mano loro non avevano mai avuto nulla! Erano vincolati dal contratto, non potevano decidere di mollare tutto da un momento all’altro, nessuno poteva scendere dal treno in corsa.  
Il cellulare s’illuminò: Louis lo stava chiamando.  
Chi aveva detto che per fermare il treno fosse necessario scendere? 

16 Maggio 2014 

Harry non aveva mai desiderato così tanto aprirsi con qualcuno. Peccato che gli venissero in mente solo Louis – ed era un no categorico – e Zayn – era un po’ meno categorico, ma restava un no.  
Aveva così tanti dubbi, ma per una volta era il caso che se li risolvesse da solo. Del resto, era tutto calcolato magistralmente e il piano era stato ideato in modo da non danneggiare nessuno.  
Le date del tour erano quasi tutte sold out e annullarle sarebbe stato un suicidio, per cui le fan – sì, Harry aveva pensato alle fan – non correvano alcun rischio. Venire o meno, da Manchester in poi, sarebbe stata soltanto una loro scelta.  
In realtà, la cosa che lo tormentava di più era l’opinione degli altri ragazzi: a volte avevano fantasticato sulla possibilità di compiere un gesto simile, ma tutti i discorsi erano terminati in uno scoppio di risa e nessuno aveva mai espresso un’opinione seria. Harry però aveva tastato ampiamente il terreno, tartassando tutti con domande inquietanti del tipo “Se tutto finisse all’improvviso, tu, Niall, che cosa faresti?”  
Oltretutto era stufo di cedere ai ricatti in nome del bene altrui. Per una volta che quel bene coincideva con il suo, avrebbe agito come più riteneva appropriato.  
E sarebbe stata una cosa dannatamente di classe, proprio quello che Louis chiamava metterlo in culo alla Modest! 

22 maggio 2014 

\- Ok, potete andare. –  
L’arena di Dublino era stata collaudata e le prove erano andate bene. Mentre gli altri quattro lasciavano il palco esausti, pronti per tornare in hotel, Harry braccò un tecnico degli effetti speciali, quello che nel primo mese di tour gli era risultato più simpatico. Lesse il nome sul pass: Patrick.  
Aveva riflettuto parecchio sul migliore approccio e, dopo aver scartato “Per quanti soldi saresti disposto a perdere il tuo lavoro?” e l’offerta di un concerto privato per le sue figlie, in caso ne avesse avute, aveva deciso di essere sincero.  
\- Patrick, ciao. – boccheggiò.  
Patrick gli sorrise. – Bel lavoro oggi, eh? –  
\- Sì, ottimo. Patrick, io avrei bisogno di un favore. –  
Ripetere il suo nome ad ogni inizio frase lo faceva sentire più in sintonia con quell’uomo sconosciuto.  
\- Ho bisogno di coriandoli. Verso la fine di Don’t Forget Where You Belong. – e così dicendo si cavò di tasca un foglio con il testo e l’annotazione precisa della strofa durante cui Patrick avrebbe dovuto agire.  
\- Mi serve che tu lo faccia il 30, a Manchester. –  
L’uomo scosse le spalle e gli rivolse un altro sorriso.  
\- Non c’è nessun problema, Harry! Potevi benissimo chiedermelo il giorno stesso! –  
Harry trattenne il fiato. Doveva dire la verità, se lo era imposto.  
\- No, forse qualche problema c’è, Patrick. Non è una cosa programmata, non lo sa nessuno tranne me. E te – aggiunse in fretta, come se il fatto di condividere qualcosa con lui avesse dovuto emozionare particolarmente il povero tecnico – Diciamo che potrebbe essere rischioso. Insomma, tu non sai perché lo fai e io non ho intenzione di dirtelo, per cui nessuno ti accuserà di essere mio complice. Mi assumo ogni responsabilità, è ovvio, e sei più che autorizzato, anzi, sei obbligato, a fare il mio nome quando te lo chiederanno. –  
Patrick lo fissava perplesso.  
\- Non credo che ci saranno conseguenze tremende, perlomeno per te, ma devo metterti in guardia perché… -  
Il tecnico gli poggiò con delicatezza una mano sul braccio e gli sorrise per l’ennesima volta.  
\- Harry, mi stai chiedendo di far cadere dei coriandoli, non di uccidere un uomo. Se ho detto che non ci sono problemi è perché non ce ne sono. – 

24 maggio 2014 

Lo show terminò e Harry, una volta nel backstage, non attese nemmeno la fine degli applausi per avventarsi sulle labbra di Louis.  
Sapeva di essere un tantino melodrammatico, ma la reazione che temeva di più era proprio quella del suo ragazzo, per cui si atteggiava a Jack e si godeva gli ultimi istanti che il fato gli aveva concesso di trascorrere con Rose.  
Quando furono tutti in limousine, Harry s’infilò le cuffie nelle orecchie, tenendo un braccio sulle spalle di Louis, e fece ripartire Don’t Forget Where You Belong, che stava cercando di assimilare talmente tanto da renderla la colonna sonora di tutta la sua giornata, dal momento in cui si svegliava a quello in cui andava a dormire, compresi tutti i baci che lui e Louis si scambiavano.  
Forse perché così avrebbe creato un’atmosfera familiare o semplicemente perché era una bella canzone. A dir la verità, non sapeva nemmeno perché avesse scelto quella invece di Strong o Happily, che sarebbero stante molto più sensate. Molto più sensate ma banali. Invece era bello dare l’idea che lui appartenesse a Louis e Louis a lui, che le cose non fossero cambiate nonostante i continui stravolgimenti delle loro vite. Era l’unica canzone che non parlasse d’amore, ma era la più romantica che a Harry fosse venuta in mente.  
E poi piaceva anche a Patrick. 

29 maggio 2014 

\- Vi voglio bene. –  
Niall riaprì le tendine della sua cuccetta e scrutò Harry, che era disteso sulla propria con Louis sdraiato addosso.  
\- Se hai finito la torta puoi volermi bene quanto vuoi, ma sei morto comunque. –  
\- Andate a fanculo tutti, ho mal di testa. – grugnì Zayn, mentre Liam lo indicava e bisbigliava un “E’ perché gli manca Perrie.”  
Harry sospirò. Gli sarebbero mancati quei momenti, rifletté mentre accarezzava delicatamente i capelli di Louis, ma non vedeva il motivo per cui avrebbero dovuto smettere di frequentarsi.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a tutti i viaggi mentali che aveva trattenuto per giorni.  
E se Louis lo avesse lasciato? E se Eleanor avesse assunto dei sicari per farlo uccidere? Magari gli One Direction sarebbero esisti ancora, la Modest! poteva benissimo prendere il gesto di Harry come una presa di posizione contro il loro eccessivo potere decisionale, non doveva per forza essere qualcosa di tragico. Magari il concerto di Manchester avrebbe segnato l’inizio di una nuova era e gli One Direction sarebbero diventati una band indipendente che non aveva bisogno di un management perché sapeva perfettamente autogestirsi.  
E Patrick? Che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Lo avrebbero licenziato? Lo avrebbero messo alla gogna? E se lui lo avesse detto a qualcuno? Se lo show fosse saltato? I coriandoli finiti? Se il meccanismo si fosse inceppato? E se una fan avesse fatto irruzione nel backstage per assassinare Patrick prima che lui potesse agire?  
E se Louis si fosse innamorato di Eleanor e non glielo avesse detto per non ferirlo, ma fosse stato intenzionato a lasciarlo proprio dopo la data di Manchester? E se i Dalek fossero atterrati a Manchester proprio durante il concerto? Il Dottore li avrebbe salvati?  
\- Non riesci a dormire? – gli sussurrò Louis contro il collo.  
Era chiaramente la voce di uno innamorato della ragazza che da due anni teneva come copertura.  
\- Non tanto. Pensavo al futuro. –  
Harry si diede mentalmente dell’idiota perché non si poteva riuscire a dormire poco o tanto, o ci si riusciva o non ci si riusciva. E poi nello stato in cui si ritrovava gli bastava un nonnulla per spiattellare tutto a chiunque si trovasse in quel tour bus, non era proprio il caso che Louis gli mormorasse cose.  
\- Cristo, ma volete stare zitti? – tuonò Zayn dalla cuccetta a fianco e Louis tirò le tendine.  
\- E cosa c’è nel tuo futuro? – bisbigliò, mordicchiandogli un lobo.  
Nostro.  
\- Un concerto. – 

30 maggio 2014 

Harry strinse Louis con forza esagerata. Voleva stringere abbastanza forte per tutti e due perché non sapeva se Louis avrebbe ricambiato l’abbraccio, ma non fu necessario perché lo senti rilassarsi contro di lui e si chiese come potesse rilassarsi in una situazione del genere.  
Attorno a loro, l’arena veniva giù a suon di urla e applausi. Il coro di “oooh” si era interrotto per circa un secondo, ma Niall, con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all’altro e i capelli cosparsi di coriandoli colorati, aveva preso ad agitarsi sul palco e, con una potente gomitata a Liam, aveva ristabilito l’equilibrio.  
Harry si allontanò da Louis e si decise a guardarlo negli occhi: era felice.  
“And the proof is in this song.”  
Liam terminò di cantare e alzò le braccia. – Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson, gente! –  
Mentre gli ultimi coriandoli si posavano a terra, le note di Live While We’re Young si diffusero nell’arena e Harry sbiancò mentalmente: si aspettavano davvero che lui si ricordasse le parole in un momento simile?  
Nel frattempo Liam, per niente nel panico, aveva cominciato con la sua strofa e tutti attorno a lui correvano e ballavano come se non fosse successo niente, tanto che il povero ragazzo iniziò a pensare di aver immaginato tutto. Aveva bisogno delle rassicurazioni di Patrick.  
Accanto a lui, Louis non sembrava per niente toccato dall’accaduto e il pubblico non era minimamente sconvolto. Ok, non che Harry si aspettasse un suicidio di massa – o forse sì?, ma, insomma, a parte qualche ragazzina in lacrime – e quelle erano di routine e per niente fuori dalla norma, nessuno stava cercando di strapparsi i capelli o, come minimo, di andarsene.  
Forse il mondo era davvero migliore della caverna piena di draghi e orchi che veniva descritta a lui e al suo ragazzo ogni volta che le parole coming out s’inserivano nel discorso.  
Era tutto talmente perfetto, con quella stupida canzone in sottofondo e il pubblico in estasi, che Harry avrebbe voluto scendere dal palco e abbracciare tutti, uno per uno. E si ritrovò a cantare con tutta la voce che aveva in gola, come se fosse sul punto di esplodere, cercando di mostrare a quelle migliaia di persone davanti a lui che le amava, che erano ancora più meravigliose di quanto si aspettasse e che quell’istante valeva tutti i viaggi estenuanti e le ore di sonno mancate.  
Partì What Makes You Beautiful e Harry pensò che la voce di Liam non fosse mai stata così bella. Attendeva solo il ritornello per poter urlare di nuovo e far vivere quell’ultima canzone, ma i suoi buoni propositi furono piacevolmente distrutti da Louis, che gli si avvicinò e lo prese per la camicia.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo ancora, Harry fece in tempo a vedere una seconda cascata di coriandoli che si riversava sulla folla.


End file.
